


A Outra Jaqueta

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Depois de Mokuba supostamente encontrar a jaqueta azul de Jounouchi em seu quarto, Kaiba passa a repensar sobre seu relacionamento com o outro duelista e se as coisas entre os dois realmente valiam à pena.





	A Outra Jaqueta

**Author's Note:**

> Sequência de A Jaqueta.

— Nii-sama, eu encontrei isso no seu quarto, de quem é? 

Os olhos azuis do CEO abriram-se em choque enquanto Mokuba balançava uma certa jaqueta azul nas mãos. Em questão de segundos Kaiba recobrou sua postura indiferente.

— Eu não sei. 

— Nii-sama! — o tom de Mokuba saiu relativamente alto, era quase acusatório. — Você nunca mente para mim, por quê está mentindo agora?

Internamente o jovem empresário xingou Jounouchi com todos os insultos nos quais ele foi capaz de pensar naquele mísero instante. O outro era sempre tão descuidado e distraído, ainda assim Kaiba estava lá seguindo o conselho dele.

_"Você vive trancado no seu escritório e tem toda uma área ao ar livre na sua mansão. Que tal trabalhar um pouco lá fora? Sabe, é bom respirar algo que não seja poeira de relatórios e... e... papéis em geral."_

Kaiba quase deixou escapar uma inocente risada à simples lembrança das declarações sem sentido que Jounouchi costumava fazer.

Era tão típico de Jounouchi dizer aquilo, ele detestava passar muito tempo em um local fechado, ficava inquieto. Desde quando ele conhecia Jounouchi tão bem assim? Ah é, desde o dia em que o imbecil esquecera a jaqueta em seu escritório na Kaiba Corporation, do mesmo jeito que esquecera outra em seu quarto na noite anterior.

As jaquetas de Jounouchi sempre lhe arranjando problemas, entretanto não é como se Kaiba estivesse livre da responsabilidade desses tais problemas.

— É minha. — o CEO mal podia acreditar que aquelas palavras estavam realmente vindo dele. Logo ele, sempre tão íntegro e orgulhoso, mentindo descaradamente daquele jeito. Jounouchi estava, de certo modo, estragando sua personalidade, não só isso, estava estragando o seu desempenho. Antes mesmo de Mokuba chegar ele estava caindo no sono enquanto tentava trabalhar. 

— Você acha mesmo que eu irei acreditar nisso? É quase um insulto! — protestou o menino esbanjando esperteza. — Nii-sama, você gosta de blazers extravagantes que flutuam com o movimento, isso aqui mal cobre as suas costas!

Mokuba estava certo, o comprimento da jaqueta azul de Jounouchi terminava um pouco abaixo de seu peito, Kaiba não imaginava-se vestindo aquilo nem em um milhão de anos.

— Me conte a verdade, de quem é essa jaqueta que estava em cima da sua cama?

— O que você estava fazendo no meu quarto? — talvez seu irmão fosse desistir ao ser repreendido com outra pergunta comprometedora. — Diga-me, Mokuba.

— Eu...eu... eu estava... — sua tática parecia ter de fato funcionado. — Eu estava investigando!

Kaiba ergueu as sobrancelhas curioso.

— Estou preocupado. — continuou seu irmão. — Você tem agido estranho, queria descobrir o motivo, não sei... o seu quarto me pareceu o lugar certo para procurar pistas.

— Defina estranho.

— Nii-sama, você está trabalhando aqui fora, no jardim! Na verdade está quase dormindo aí na cadeira, o que nos leva à outro ponto, você raramente dorme à noite então por quê dormiria durante o dia? Logo no período onde você precisa estar atento! — Mokuba então engoliu em seco, como se estivesse se preparando para dizer algo doloroso. Kaiba podia jurar que haviam lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos do irmão. — Nii-sama, você está doente?

— O que? Não! — o CEO respondeu com um certo desespero. A última coisa que ele queria era que Mokuba sentisse medo perdê-lo e ficar sozinho no mundo. — Eu não estou doente. Além disso, o que essa jaqueta supostamente teria à ver com o fato de eu estar doente?

O intenso receio no rosto de Mokuba deu lugar à um meio-sorriso suspeito.

— Então você está admitindo que sabe de onde veio essa jaqueta?

 _"Apenas conte a verdade para ele de uma vez!"_  gritava uma voz em sua cabeça.

 _"O que ele pensaria de você se soubesse a verdade? É melhor não contar!"_  gritava outra.

Desde quando ele era tão indeciso sobre algo? O que raios Jounouchi estava fazendo com ele? Antes seus pensamentos eram precisos e nunca mudavam de foco, depois tudo ficou desorganizado e sem nexo. Era como se existissem dois Kaibas, aquele que ainda era frio e concentrado e aquele que surgiu na noite em que Jounouchi o beijou. Kaiba não se orgulhava nada daquilo, pelo contrário, ele estava cada vez mais arrependido de ter ido devolver a jaqueta à Jounouchi.

Seu arrependimento, por mais que o CEO não quisesse admitir, consistia no medo de seus sentimentos por Jounouchi, sentimentos que ele não era mais capaz de controlar, sentimentos que pareciam crescer mais e mais a cada vez em que Jounouchi entrava pela porta do seu quarto. Ultimamente, a cada vez em que seus pensamentos eram direcionados para os momentos que ele dividia com Jounouchi e isso ocorria com uma certa frequência.

Kaiba não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer, ele deveria ter ignorado a sensação esquisita que o dominou logo após aquela noite. Ele deveria ter ignorado o modo como Jounouchi passou a encará-lo com uma mistura de admiração e constrangimento. Ele deveria ter ignorado a vontade atormentadora de sentir cada parte de Jounouchi, sua pele, seus cabelos loiros e a intensidade de seus olhos castanhos que pareciam desafiá-lo a todo instante. Por fim, ele deveria ter ignorado o maldito incômodo que percorria suas veias todas as vezes em que alguém demonstrava um interesse especial em Jounouchi.

Se ao menos Kaiba tivesse ignorado todas essas coisas ele não se encontraria em tal situação. Mesmo assim o jovem empresário tinha certeza de que jamais poderia ignorar as coisas que Jounouchi dissera com tanto nervosismo há algumas semanas.

_"Kaiba, eu... eu..."_

Ele estava hesitando tanto que o CEO quase desistiu de ouvi-lo.

_"Isso é tão ridículo, eu não sei o que dizer!"_

Ridículo foi o jeito que a risada ansiosa de Jounouchi causou-lhe arrepios pela espinha.

_"Sabe, aquela noite foi bem estranha, por minha culpa talvez eu admito, mas... mas..."_

Havia sido culpa dele a estranheza da situação? Poderia-se dizer que sim. Fora Jounouchi quem o agarrara no meio do sono, fora Jounouchi quem sonhara com ele enquanto falava coisas esquisitas e fora Jounouchi quem o beijara. Porém nada disso teria acontecido se Kaiba não tivesse cedido à sua própria estranheza, dando ouvidos à uma atitude incomum de sua parte.

_"Você é um imbecil, um ser arrogante da pior espécie! E eu odeio você por isso, Kaiba! Só que eu... também gosto de você, não de um jeito que eu gostaria de gostar e..."_

Kaiba não o deixou terminar, em um momento de impulso seus lábios estavam selados com os de Jounouchi. O CEO chegou a sentir raiva de si mesmo minutos depois daquele ato, como Jounouchi pôde entrar debaixo de sua pele tão facilmente? Era um mistério, um mistério viciante e inexplicável.

Mokuba por outro lado, como um detetive insaciável, estava perto de descobrir outro mistério.

— Mokuba, eu não estou doente. — Kaiba falou desviando o assunto. — E se o fato de eu estar agindo de uma maneira que você julga ser estranha está incomodando-o, eu irei fazer o que for possível para que você se sinta melhor. — o CEO fechou o computador que estava em cima da mesa de jardim e se levantou. — É melhor eu terminar isso no meu escritório.

— Acho que Jounouchi perdeu a aposta então.

Seus passos pararam abruptamente e seu corpo congelou, Kaiba virou-se lentamente para encarar o irmão que o olhava com um certo divertimento.

— Como é?

— Nii-sama, não seja tolo, eu sei sobre você e Jounouchi desde o primeiro dia em que ele pisou os pés aqui. Caso não saiba seu  _namorado_  não é muito bom em entrar e sair escondido.

— Mok...

— Deixe-me terminar, nii-sama! — interrompeu o menino e Kaiba sentiu uma irritação crescer dentro dele. Ele realmente estava sendo tapeado por uma criança? — Jounouchi sabe que eu sei. Ontem à noite antes de ele ir embora eu o questionei sobre quando você teria coragem de me contar tudo. Jounouchi tinha certeza de que você contaria se eu o pressionasse com algo comprometedor, como fazer de conta que eu havia encontrado a jaqueta dele no seu quarto por exemplo. Mas eu disse à ele que você jamais me contaria, especialmente se uma fraqueza sua estivesse envolvida na situação. É claro que eu estava certo e venci, você não me contou a verdade, preferiu mentir.

Isso era a gota d'água, Jounouchi e Mokuba só podiam estar de brincadeira! Kaiba ficou tão cego de fúria que soltou o computador que carregava nas mãos, tomou a maldita jaqueta do irmão e saiu do local praticamente cuspindo fogo pela boca. Um verdadeiro Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos, que ironia, não?

— Nii-sama, espere!

— Fique onde está, eu volto logo!

— Mas...

__________________________

Ele não dava a mínima se o pai de Jounouchi estava em casa, não naquele momento de raiva, bateu na porta do apartamento como se sua vida dependesse disso. A culpa logo ameaçou surgir, Kaiba não queria que Jounouchi se metesse em mais problemas com o pai.

_"Ele machucou você?"_

_"Ele deixou você trancado pra fora outra vez?"_

_"Se estiver com medo dele não hesite em me procurar."_

Sempre que Jounouchi dizia estar indo para casa Kaiba entrava em um profundo estado de preocupação, imaginando mais de mil coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer se o outro estivesse fora da sua área de proteção. Isso era mais uma questão que incomodava o CEO, ele já tinha que cuidar de Mokuba, de sua carreira como duelista e de sua empresa, parecia tão trabalhoso adicionar Jounouchi à lista. De qualquer forma ele não precisaria mais pensar nisso assim que terminasse tudo com Jounouchi, ele passara dos limites ao envolver seu irmão.

— Kaiba? — o jovem de cabelos loiros apareceu esfregando os olhos, provavelmente estava dormindo. — O que foi?

— Eu prefiro não responder essa pergunta aqui fora, isto é, se não for um  _problema._

— Meu pai não está se é o que você quer saber. Entre.

Foi só Jounouchi fechar a porta que Kaiba começou a destilar sua revolta.

— Você esqueceu esse trapo na mansão! — exclamou ele jogando a jaqueta pra Jounouchi pegar. — Eu não sei se  _esquecer_  é a palavra certa já que o ato em si foi completamente proposital!

— Ah... vejo que você não contou a verdade ao Mokuba.

— Por que eu contaria, Jounouchi? Não deixei claro logo no início que não queria que ninguém soubesse, Mokuba principalmente? Não sei como pude confiar em você! Isso tudo foi um grande erro!

— Por que você contaria? Deixe-me ver, porquê o que temos é...  _especial,_  talvez.

— Você não acha que está criando muitas expectativas em torno disso, Jounouchi? — olhos castanhos o fitaram enraivecidos depois daquela pergunta. 

— Parece que sim. — não havia raiva nenhuma em sua voz no entanto, apenas desapontamento. — Sabe de uma coisa, Kaiba? Não faz nem um mês que começamos com isso e eu já estou cansado de você e das suas bobagens! Se eu soubesse que você ficaria todo complexado com o nosso relacionamento nem teria ido atrás de você naquele dia. — qualquer um que não conhecesse Seto Kaiba diria que ele estava verdadeiramente  _magoado_  com aquelas palavras. — Apenas saia daqui e não me ligue mais, certo? Eu sei que você vai querer fazer isso como sempre faz depois que tenta convencer à si mesmo de que odeia todas as coisas que fazemos juntos. Eu não preciso disso, Kaiba, eu não preciso da sua indecisão de merda e nem da porcaria da sua insegurança. Você sabe lidar com pessoas que querem sequestrar seu irmão, pessoas que querem te fazer mal, mas você com certeza não sabe lidar com alguém que am... que gosta de você. — Jounouchi fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta. — É aliviante dizer tudo isso, agora pode ir embora, por favor. Não se preocupe, você nunca mais vai ver qualquer peça de roupa minha no seu território, e eu juro que não tem nenhum teor sexual no que acabei de dizer!

Jounouchi conseguira derrubar as muralhas que Kaiba tanto lutara para construir ao seu redor em menos de dez minutos e isso era, por falta de palavras,  _arrepiante._  O CEO subestimou o efeito que o outro causava em seu organismo.

— Fico satisfeito em descobrir que você sabe exatamente o que eu quero. — Kaiba falou por fim antes de dirigir-se para a porta.

— É claro que eu sei o que você quer. — disse Jounouchi se aproximando pelas suas costas. O CEO era mais alto, mas isso não o impedia de sentir a respiração do outro duelista contra o seu pescoço. — Não é como se você conseguisse esconder muito bem. Você não quer que isso acabe, Kaiba. Você não quer sair por essa porta sabendo que pode nunca mais me tocar outra vez, mas enquanto você não conseguir admitir isso para si mesmo não poderemos mais ficar juntos.

Kaiba optou por sair calado, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento, sem deixar que Jounouchi notasse o quanto ele estava abalado. 

Tudo estava finalmente acabado, ou pelo menos ele queria acreditar que sim.

______________________

De volta ao seu escritório na mansão Kaiba não conseguia focar na tela do computador à sua frente, ele estava inquieto, era como se a mania de Jounouchi em ficar girando ou balançando na cadeira o tivesse contagiado.

_"...mas você com certeza não sabe lidar com alguém que am... que gosta de você."_

Jounouchi o amava de verdade? Era o que ele iria dizer antes de perceber o quão ridículo aquilo soaria.

Somente Mokuba o amava e somente Mokuba era alvo de seu afeto. Jounouchi era...

À quem Kaiba estava enganando? Ele não fazia ideia do significado de Jounouchi em sua vida ou talvez não quisesse dar o braço a torcer.

Ele amava Jounouchi? 

Kaiba se preocupava com ele, tinha medo de que algo horrível pudesse acontecer à ele. Kaiba também sentia ciúmes, não de um jeito possessivo e doentio é claro, era apenas um receio de que Jounouchi pudesse se interessar por outro alguém. Kaiba pensava constantemente nele e no aroma de perfume barato que estava impregnado nas roupas de Jounouchi, algo que consequentemente deixava resquícios em seus travesseiros e lençóis, como um lembrete das coisas que aconteciam ali. Kaiba gostava de sentir Jounouchi debaixo dele, gemendo seu nome enquanto...

— Nii-sama! 

Kaiba não pôde evitar o sobressalto que deu na cadeira de seu escritório, ele estava envergonhado como se Mokuba o tivesse pego fazendo as coisas nas quais ele estava pensando.

— Mokuba, é tão difícil lembrar de bater na porta antes de entrar?

— Me desculpe.

— O que houve?

— Eu só queria ver como você estava já que voltou para casa ainda mais estranho do que antes.

— Não se preocupe com isso, já cuidei do que estava causando todo esse aborrecimento.

— Você e Jounouchi...

— Não existe  _eu e Jounouchi,_  Mokuba. O que quer que tenha sido já terminou, não quero que fique tocando nesse assunto.

— Eu não queria causar problemas, sinto muito por isso. Jounouchi gosta tanto de você e tenho certeza de que você sente o mesmo.

— O que te faz pensar isso?

— Vamos lá, nii-sama, você não deixa ninguém entrar na sua vida e ainda assim deixou Jounouchi fazer isso. É claro que existe um motivo muito especial para tal coisa, não concorda? Você está...  _apaixonado_  por ele, não está?

— O que? Eu não tenho palavras para descrever a loucura que isso é.

— Eu não entendo, quem disse a você que eu sou a única pessoa à quem você deve amar? Quem disse que você está terminantemente proibido de sentir algo especial por outra pessoa?

Desde quando Mokuba usava palavras tão rebuscadas?

— Eu disse, Mokuba, não se lembra? Quando fomos enviados para o orfanato por nossos próprios parentes, já se esqueceu? Nós depositamos nossa confiança neles quando... quando  _ele_  morreu. — era tão estranho referir-se aos seus pais biológicos, parecia outra vida, outra realidade. — Nós confiamos neles e o que eles fizeram? Você conhece bem a história. Confiar nas pessoas erradas e deixar que elas conheçam nossas fraquezas só irá nos fazer cair em desgraça.

— E como você sabe quem são as pessoas certas?

— Você é a única pessoa certa para mim, Mokuba, acredito que isso deva ser recíproco. Eu sou o único em quem você pode confiar.

— Está enganado! — protestou o garoto com pesar. — Eu confio em Jounouchi, também confio no Yugi e até no Isono.

— Então você é um tolo.

— E você é quem Gozaburo queria que fosse.

— O que você disse?

— Exatamente o que você ouviu, nii-sama. Pense sobre isso, você vai acabar como ele, se matando por não conseguir lidar com a derrota. Você já quase fez isso, não é? Em um duelo contra o Yugi.

— Se eu perdesse não poderia salvar você.

— Não, nii-sama, se você perdesse Yugi o ajudaria à me resgatar, você sabe disso. Ainda assim ameaçou se jogar do castelo do Pegasus só para que Yugi não o atacasse.

— Mokuba!

— Eu não quero mais falar com você por hoje, nii-sama, aproveite as suas mágoas reprimidas sozinho.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia o CEO sentiu que estava sendo despedaçado por alguém com quem ele se importava mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ansioso, ele encarou o telefone na mesa à sua frente e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo ligou para Jounouchi. Kaiba encontrava-se estranhamente desesperado para que o outro atendesse. Jounouchi certamente saberia quem estava lhe ligando e se não quisesse atender? Ele não saberia lidar com a rejeição quando estava tão vulnerável.

_— O que eu disse sobre me ligar, Kaiba?_

— Você atendeu.

_— Porque sou um imbecil._

— Não, não é.

_— Huh?_

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você, Jounouchi?

_— Do que você está falando? Sua voz está estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

— Responda a pergunta, Jounouchi.

_— Bem, porquê eu gosto de você e jamais faria algo para te prejudicar, jamais._

— Isso significa que você me ama?

Um silêncio se seguiu do outro lado.

_— Sim, significa exatamente isso._

— Por que você me ama? Eu não sou uma pessoa muito agradável como você sempre gosta de reforçar.

_— Você não se resume à isso, Kaiba. Eu sei que acredita que sim porquê quer parecer superior aos outros, mas sabemos que você é muito mais do que qualquer desagrado presente na sua personalidade._

Desde quando Jounouchi usava palavras tão rebuscadas? Talvez ele e Mokuba fizessem mais do que simples apostas estúpidas.

— Jounouchi...

_— O que é?_

— Eu amo você.

_— Tudo bem, você me convenceu. Estou indo até aí._

— Estarei esperando.

______________________

Kaiba aproveitou o tempo que Jounouchi demoraria a chegar para falar com o irmão. Ele repetiu o ato de Mokuba e entrou no quarto sem bater, o garoto estava deitado em sua cama, mas o CEO tinha certeza de que ele não estava dormindo.

— Me desculpe por tê-lo chamado de tolo. — disse o jovem empresário sentando-se na cama e afagando os cabelos do irmão, ele não fazia isso há muito tempo. — Você estava certo e eu errado, talvez eu não mereça os seus sentimentos e nem os de Jounouchi. Vocês não deveriam amar alguém como eu, alguém que não sabe lidar com esse tipo de afeto.

— Você sempre soube lidar com isso, nii-sama, apenas esqueceu-se de como fazer. — Mokuba finalmente falou. — Eu não o culpo por isso, Gozaburo fez isso com você, ele alimentou a mágoa que você tinha com a traição de nossos parentes e estendeu ela para qualquer pessoa que aparecesse na sua frente. Você o destruiu, mas isso não anulou a destruição que ele causou em você antes. Mesmo assim, mesmo você se esquecendo de quem costumava ser, eu ainda o amo e sempre amarei. Você é tudo pra mim, nii-sama, tudo o que eu tenho.

— Eu amo você, Mokie.

Sua personalidade não estava sendo estragada por ele ter cedido aos sentimentos avassaladores que passou a ter por Jounouchi, ela estava apenas tentando voltar ao seu estado original. Isso era mais forte e mais efetivo do que qualquer magia que Yugi realizara no primeiro duelo entre os dois, era mais verdadeiro e humano. Era algo que Kaiba conseguia ver, algo no qual ele podia acreditar.

Ele amava Mokuba mais do que tudo e também amava Jounouchi, eram tipos diferentes de amor que resultavam no mesmo produto:  _seu sorriso bobo._  Um sorriso que ninguém a não ser as duas pessoas que protagonizavam todos os seus pensamentos era capaz de enxergar.


End file.
